warrenwoodhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Guides:Fallout4/Outfits
Click the link in CLICK HERE to see a video I made on how to obtain these outfits. * Vault 111 Jumpsuit: Collect from Vault 111 Staff Member during the mission "War Never Changes". * Vault 111 Jumpsuit - New: Located by where the Vault 111 Staff Member once stood. Also in a box near the Vault 111 Staff Member's skeleton. Also on a table in the other room with cryo chambers and a glass window. * Vault 81 Jumpsuit: See my video on how to get the outfit. CLICK HERE * Vault 81 Security Armor: See my video on how to get the outfit. CLICK HERE * Vault 114 Jumpsuit: Located in a white Vault-Tec box in the Administration Office on the far right as soon as you enter the Vault from the Vault Door main entrance. See my video on how to get the outfit. CLICK HERE * Vault 114 Jumpsuit - New: In the same room as the Vault 114 Jumpsuit. CLICK HERE * Covenant Security Armor: All of the Compound Guards are wearing the Covenant Security Armor. Kill them to take the outfit which includes Covenant Security Armor, Brown Flannel Shirt & Jeans and an Orange-Red Coloured Vault-Tec Security Helmet during the side mission "Human Error". The mission starts after speaking to Honest Dan in Covenant. * The Brotherhood Of Steel Field Scribe Armor: Head to the Revere Satellite Array. At the top of a wooden section is a little hideaway and a long-gone dead Brotherhood Of Steel Field Scribe. Retrieve the armor from his/her inventory. You can also obtain this outfit during the mission "The Lost Patrol". * The Brotherhood Of Steel Deck Scribe Armor (Blue): Follow the above section "Vault 81 Jumpsuit", making sure you're underneath the Knight who happens to be guarding the Flight Deck on the catwalk above. Once hidden, use a StealthBoy and a Silent Pistol. Using V.A.T.S., aim for the lowest number on the Deck Scribe, then fire. Rob the dead ally to find the armor. * The Brotherhood Of Steel Deck Scribe Armor (White): See my video on how to get the outfit. CLICK HERE. Head into where Logistics are at, this is where you'll find Sgt. Gavil. Wait near the pillar close to Gavil and especially near the crates near the broken wall. You'll see a Deck Scribe in White Armor. Wait for him/her to start walking to the otherside of the room where you'll find the Fusion Core. When it says "Hidden" on your HUD, switch to the Pip-Boy menu, select a Silent Pistol from your inventory and then select a StealthBoy from your inventory. Close the Pip-Boy and go into V.A.T.S. and target the Scribe's head until you can't select anymore, then fire. Once done, place your gun quickly back into your inventory and then rob the Scribe to find the White Armor. * The Brotherhood Of Steel Bomber Jacket: You'll find this on dead Brotherhood Of Steel allies around The Commonwealth. * The Brotherhood Of Steel Paladin Danse's Power Armor (The mission "Blind Betrayal" must be completed first.): See my video on how to get the outfit. CLICK HERE * Det. Nick Valentine Outfit: Received from Nick once you join The Valentine Detective Agency in Diamond City. * RJ MacCready Hat & Duster Outfit: See my video on how to get the outfit. CLICK HERE. You might remember MacCready as Mayor MacCready of Little Lamplight Caverns in Fallout 3. * DC Security Outfit: See my video on how to get the Diamond City Security Outfit. CLICK HERE * The Railroad Armored Coat Mk I & Mk II Outfit (During the mission "Tactical Thinking" if sided with a different faction other than The Railroad.): See my video on how to get the outfit. CLICK HERE * The Railroad Desdemona Outfit (During the mission "Tactical Thinking" if sided with a different faction other than The Railroad.): See my video on how to get the outfit. CLICK HERE * The Railroad Tinker Tom Outfit (During the mission "Tactical Thinking" if sided with a different faction other than The Railroad.): See my video on how to get the outfit. CLICK HERE * The Institute Courser Outfit: See my video on how to get the outfit. CLICK HERE * Atom Cats Power Armor: See my video on how to cop yourself some Power Armor, Jack. CLICK HERE Category:Fallout 4 Category:Guides:Fallout 4